Thermal management is a common electromechanical challenge for electronic devices that include heat-generating circuitry. In some instances, heat pipes are used to transfer heat from one location to another location. Heat pipes, however, take up a relatively large amount of space and may interfere with internal components of the devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mechanism for managing heat in electronic devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.